When one door closes, another one opens
by KaiD23
Summary: AU. Shonen Ai. SasuNaru. A veces una pérdida o un infortunio te dejan vació, desprotegido, sin esas cosas que antes te caracterizaban. Pero no todos los males tienen que venir juntos, en ocasiones vienen de la mano de algo más favorable.
1. Contacto

Antes que nada quiero agradecer los favoritos y los reviews de mis otras dos historias y a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlas.

Siempre había querido escribir algo con Naruto y Sasuke de niños, es que son taaaaan lindos pero no tenia ninguna buena idea hasta que vi una imagen y mi mente comenzó a divagar. Aunque la canción no tiene nada que ver con la historia el ritmo es bastante adecuado para la parte del centro, escribí esa parte escuchando _Somebody That I Used To Know_ (la versión de Glee).

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene una relación ChicoxChico. Aviso, también, que aquellas personas que les gustan las historias rápidas y directas al grano no esperen mucho de este fic porque prefiero hacer historias largas y de ritmo moderado (al menos esta, aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea larga). Disculpen también las posibles faltas.

**Pairing: **SasuNaru.

**Words: **3.021 (_**Kai-san:**__ ¿Cómo diablos he escrito tanto? __**Inner:**__ ¬¬ Eso te pasa por no saber concretar_).

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro dado que nadie me paga ni con galletas. Y, la verdad, me lo paso genial escribiendo. Disfruten de su lectura y les deseo un muy feliz comienzo de año, la primera semana acostumbra a tener más cambios. ¡Y tengan un 2013 lleno de YAOI! X3

* * *

**When one door closes, another one opens.** (Cuando una puerta se cierra, otras se abren)

Sus padres los habían llevado a esa casa haría algo menos de una hora, tal vez tres cuartos. Les habían dicho que debían visitar a unos viejos amigos y despedirse de uno de ellos, los dos morenos les habían acompañado dado que no tenían con quien dejarlos. Sasuke pensó, que dada la poca explicación proporcionada, sería una cosa rápida pero al llegar el ambiente que se respiraba por ahí le hizo pensar todo lo contrario.

Sasuke estaba impaciente y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, no le preocupaba tanto el tiempo que llevaba sentado en la misma silla junto a su hermano, lo que lo alteraba era esa pesadumbre que parecían llevar todas las personas que pasaban cerca suyo. Al ser un Uchiha se le había enseñado a no exteriorizar sus emociones y a mantener una postura soberbia, aún así, la verdad era que solo tenía siete años. Él se esforzaba por cumplir las expectativas de su padre pero ese ambiente le estaba poniendo de los nervios e Itachi llevaba un buen rato notándolo, entendía la intranquilidad de Sasuke y es que aquel lugar no era muy adecuado para un crío de siete años (y tampoco para uno de catorce, pero sabia mantener más la compostura que su hermano pequeño).

—Sasuke será mejor que vayas a dar un pequeño paseo, en estos lugares uno se tiene que mantener tranquilo y respetuoso –le aconsejo mientras observaba los inquietos pies de su hermano.

—Pero papá y mamá han dicho que nos quedemos quietos aquí.

—Lo sé pero no creó que tú lo estés, anda ve si vuelven les diré que has ido al baño e iré a buscarte.

Aún inseguro Sasuke se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a explorar un poco la casa.

La casa era bonita y grande. El salón -en el que se había pasado la mayor parte de la visita- era de un color crema pálido con el piso de madera, sofás blancos, varias sillas, una linda alfombra pistacho, una chimenea y varios cuadros familiares. El comedor era del mismo color pero decorado con relieves de madera (caoba rojiza), la mesa y las sillas de roble.

Las dos salas que había visto hasta ahora estaban abarrotadas de personas que hablaban en voz baja y tenían un aire apenado, todos ellas vestían ropas negras. Cuando iba camino a la cocina pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres junto con otras más, parecían estar dándole ánimos a alguien y rápidamente decidió cambiar de dirección, esta vez encaminándose hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

Al subir se encontró con un pasillo y varias puertas, en ese piso no había nadie o al menos no se veía nada de movimiento. No estaba seguro que fuera educado el entrar en alguna de aquellas puertas porque estaban cerradas y él solo era un invitado, aún así decidió caminar un poco por el pasillo. Mientras observaba la decoración y las fotografías que habían colgadas por ahí le pareció escuchar a alguien gimotear, comenzó a buscar el origen de aquel leve sonido y se fijo en que una de las puertas no estaba del todo cerrada, desde fuera se podía apreciar que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Cuando Sasuke puso una mano en la puerta dispuesto a abrirla la voz ceso, podría haber pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas y en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera dejado de lado pero, extrañamente, decidió averiguar de quien era esa voz. Dada la oscuridad tenía asegurado que no había ninguna manera de llegar hasta ella sin tropezar y decidió guiarse por la pared hasta dar con algo que le proporcionara luz. Después de dar algunos pasos le pareció tocar la ventana y busco la persiana, solo la subió lo justo para poder iluminar un poco la estancia.

Aquella habitación era de color azul claro con un escritorio, un armario, una cama, algunos estantes y juguetes. Sentado en el suelo, recostado en la cama y hecho una bola había un pequeño cuerpo. Como estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas lo único que sobresalía era una desordenada cabellera rubia. Sasuke se acerco a paso lento hasta él y pudo notar como este temblaba ligeramente.

—Oye, ¿est-.

—Vete –le interrumpió una voz quebrada.

Sasuke lo observo durante unos segundos y de la misma manera que había decidido entrar a la habitación, siendo lo más normal el haberse marchado, decidió sentarse al lado de aquel rubio. Cuando estuvo sentado se aproximo a él quedando hombro con hombro, al tocarlo con su brazo pudo notar el pequeño sobresalto y como el temblor parecía incrementar con algún que otro sollozo.

Pasados unos minutos Sasuke comenzó a pensar que el otro se había relajado un poco puesto que los temblores estaban disminuyendo, no obstante, seguía escuchando como el leve gimoteo continuaba. Por lo visto el pequeño intentaba detener el llanto pero no conseguía llevar a cabo tal acción, de repente pasó de estar recostado contra sus rodillas a estar apoyado en Sasuke, sin dejar de parecer un ovillo, por lo que el moreno solamente podía distinguir esa mata de pelo como distintivo del otro niño.

Con ese nuevo contacto el moreno se tenso -porque no se lo esperaba- y miro confundido la cabellera dorada, ahora podía percibir mejor las veces que hipaba al respirar. A pesar de haberse sentado a su lado no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, es más, desde que entro a esa habitación había tomado sus decisiones por instinto y cabe decir que siendo un Uchiha eso era algo bastante extraño en su persona. Así que, el hecho de que ahora su cabeza descansara tranquilamente sobre la rubia era un acto bastante fuera de lo común, sabiendo que esa actitud no era _buena, correcta, adecuada_ o cualquier otro adjetivo que su padre (o en defecto, su hermano) le hubieran puesto, la verdad era que se sentía de lo más agradable el tener tan cerca ese cuerpo que emanaba calidez -a pesar de la situación en la que estaba- y olía tan bien -no era algo que pudiera identificar, al menos no de momento-, estaba tan cómodo que cerró los ojos y se relajo completamente sobre aquel extraño.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos había perdido la noción del tiempo, por la ventana se podía ver que no había anochecido por lo tanto no llevaría mucho rato dormido. Con eso último se quedo unos segundos en shock. ¿Dormido? Como se podía haber quedado dormido y encima de un completo desconocido, no sabía su nombre y ni siquiera sabía que cara tenía. Toda la inquietud y la preocupación que llevaba encima se le habían olvidado al sentir esa agradable sensación y simplemente se había calmado demasiado, tanto que se había quedado dormido... esa era una buena explicación, solo tenía un pequeño enigma ¿Por qué narices aquel rubio le provocaba esa sensación tan acogedora?

En lo que seguía quebrándose la cabeza para intentar responder esa pregunta noto un leve movimiento bajo su cabeza, dándose cuenta que a pesar de estar intentando contestarse a si mismo cosas que no entendía no se había movido de la posición en la que estaba. Al dejar sus dudas aparte ahora podía notar que el rubio ya no lloraba y ese pensamiento le provoco que una leve sonrisa surgiera en sus labios.

El rubio se acomodo quedando de la misma forma en la cual fue encontrado por Sasuke y aunque intento verle la cara, para ponerle algo más que pelos rubios al desconocido, no consiguió ver nada. Sasuke vio (o al menos eso le pareció) como se tallaba los ojos sin llegar a levantar demasiado la cabeza, casi sin despegarla de sus rodillas dando la sensación de no querer ser visto por nadie, si más no Sasuke tuvo la certeza que su pequeño acompañante también se había dormido.

Sin darse cuenta los dos volvían a estar como al principio y Sasuke tenía ganas de decirle algo pero no tenía ideas sobre las que poder hablar o algo racional que decir..

—Gracias –una voz surgió del cuerpo que tenía al lado sacando a Sasuke de sus cavilaciones y dejándolo igual de confundido que cuando el rubio se le acerco.

—N-no tienes por que –consiguió articular.

Pensaba que su actitud no tenía nada de especial para que le dieran las gracias y es que si sus padres se enteraban de... ¡Sus padres! Itachi no lo había ido a buscar pero tampoco es como si su hermano mayor supiera donde estaba él, tenía que volver aunque no tuviera ganas de dejar al otro tenía que hacerlo o sus padres se enfadarían: primero por no saber donde estaba y segundo por haber ido a merodear la casa sin permiso.

—Tengo que irme –soltó, aún inseguro de lo que hacía.

Como repuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento de la cabeza rubia eso dejaba más que claro que no quería ser visto por nadie. Sasuke se levanto sin hacer movimientos bruscos y salió rápidamente de la habitación sin notar que al fin unos ojos azules se habían posicionado sobre él.

* * *

Naruto no quería ver a nadie, solamente le apetecía estar solo por eso se había encerrado a oscuras en su habitación pero nunca pensó que un extraño vendría a esta. Al principio pensó que era su padre pero con escuchar la voz de aquel chico supo inmediatamente que se equivocaba y se enfado por que un desconocido (no reconocía esa voz) viniera a estorbarlo cuando él solo quería tranquilidad e intentar encontrar una manera de sentirse mejor, alguna manera de volver a recuperar algo de lo que había perdido con aquella desagradable noticia.

Sabía que su voz sonó sin un ápice de enfado o determinación para hacerse entender pero esperaba que el extraño lo dejara en paz de igual forma. Contra todo pronóstico este se había posicionado a su lado. Naruto estaba alterado intentaba contener su llanto pero era incapaz, no quería a nadie a su lado hasta que se tranquilizara, necesitaba paz y esa nueva situación solo lo inquietaba más, intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Pasados unos minutos Naruto comenzó a tranquilizarse aunque seguía sin poder controlar del todo sus lágrimas y regular su respiración. Una estúpida idea se poso en su cabeza y sintió ganas de cumplir lo que esta le pedía, se recostó en aquel extraño que decidió no dejarlo solo. Sintió tensarse los músculos contrarios y como al cabo de poco este apoyaba su cabeza encima de la suya, la verdad es que ese sujeto le daba una sensación de seguridad que había perdido. Sin darse cuenta, con esa nueva y agradable sensación cerró sus ojos y noto como su cuerpo se relajaba. Se quedo dormido, sin pretenderlo siquiera, en un sueño reparador que su estresado cuerpo le pedía hacía días.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sentía desorientado, intentando recordar lo que había echo y por que se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación noto un peso sobre él y entonces recordó lo que había pasado dándose cuenta que solamente se había quedado dormido. ¿Dormido? Como se podía haber quedado dormido y no se había despertado llorando, gritando una palabra que seguramente ya no repetiría (al menos no de la misma manera) o con la respiración agitada por falta de oxigeno, como no se había despertado como llevaba haciéndolo esos últimos tres días que su cuerpo decidía cerrar los ojos para llevarlo a un mundo lleno de pesares, lejos del mundo con el cual soñaba antes. Había conseguido dormir gracias a esa sensación protectora que emanaba el cuerpo próximo a él, logrando que todo el estrés y la preocupación que llevaba encima se esfumaran al sentir esa acogedora sensación. Todos sus males se habían ido momentáneamente para darle algo de paz junto a aquel extraño, y de la misma manera que esa estúpida idea surgió en su cabecita lo hizo una pregunta. ¿Por qué rayos un desconocido le provocaba una sensación de bienestar tan agradable?

Dejando sus dudas de lado se movió un poco más para indicarle al otro que quería cambiar de posición y que tuviera cuidado con su cabeza. Se posiciono como inicialmente estaba, hecho una bola para intentar hacerse pequeño, se tallo los ojos sin levantar la cabeza seguía sin querer ser visto y no se sentía contento con su actitud… se había quedado dormido junto a un desconocido. Pensando en que debía hacer maldijo su mente por sugerirle aquella estúpida idea, de la cual había sacado algo bueno pero seguía siendo una idea estúpida y también maldijo sus instintos de "actúa antes de pensar" por llevarla acabo. No sabía que hacer pero como siempre la ley del "actúa luego piensa" hizo su aparición y le indico lo que debía hacer.

—Gracias –necesitaba decirlo, se sentía mal por lo que le dijo al principio y después de que le dejara dormir a su lado se sentía avergonzado.

—N-no tiene porque –le respondió.

Le hubiera gustado explicarle que si tenía que darle las gracias pero realmente tampoco sabía como explicar aquello que sentía en ese preciso momento. Lo habían dejado solo en la habitación por petición suya (aunque más bien era por que había comenzado a llorar gimoteando que se fueran y lo dejaran ahí).

—Tengo que irme –aquella voz le saco esos recuerdos recientes para traerlo otra vez a esa habitación.

Su voz había decidido no salir por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza otra vez sin levantarla, seguía estando algo receloso con aquella situación pero en cuanto noto como el otro se levantaba para irse tomo la decisión de alzar la vista. Lamentablemente lo único que pudo ver fue un muchacho, seguramente de su misma edad, de pelo azabache y con ropas negra, como casi todos los que estaban en aquella casa a día de hoy.

* * *

Sasuke bajo las escaleras de manera pausada sin perder el ritmo que había adquirido, cuando estaba llegando al final vio como un hombre de corta melena rubia y precioso ojos azules comenzaba a subirla, pudo notar el mismo aire de tristeza y pesar que todos los demás portaban pero por un momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le pareció ver una sonrisa sincera en aquella cara tan cansada. La interacción entre los dos fue tan fugaz que a Sasuke solo le pareció que habían sido imaginaciones suyas, retomando el ritmo apresurado de su caminar consiguió llegar junto a Itachi unos momentos antes que sus padres.

—Chicos, nos vamos –su madre les hizo señas para que los siguieran.

Sasuke pudo fijarse en lo rojos que estaban los ojos de su madre, había estado llorando pero no sabía el motivo, miro a su padre, sus ojos estaban como la última vez que lo había visto pero parecía más agotado que al llegar. Intentando no preocupar a su madre y darle algo de fuerza le tomo la mano, porque aunque no sabía el motivo de esos ojos sentía que debía darle algo de apoyo. Su madre lo miro unos segundos para luego regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

Salieron de la casa, sus padres despidiéndose de algunas personas cercanas a la puerta, Itachi manteniéndose en silencio y Sasuke mirando las escaleras. Cuando estuvieron cerca del coche Sasuke se soltó del agarre de su madre para ir hasta Itachi, tenía la necesidad de hacer una pregunta pero no creía adecuado hacerla a sus padres.

—Aniki –llamó en un susurro para que solo él pudiera escucharlo–. ¿Crees que volveremos?

Itachi miro hacia la casa que habían dejado atrás y luego a sus padres.

—No lo se ototo.

Después de aquello subieron al coche y volvieron en silencio a la mansión Uchiha.

* * *

Unos días más tarde Sasuke se entero de donde habían estado y, con pocos detalles, que era lo que había pasado. Una vieja amiga de sus padres, más de su madre, había muerto en un accidente de coche dejando atrás a su marido y a un hijo de su misma edad. Esa misma noche los hermanos Uchiha pudieron escuchar a sus padres hablar de ellos.

—¿Minato ya a tomado una decisión? –era la voz de su madre, los dos se encontraban en el salón principal tomado té.

—Por lo visto ha decidido irse al extranjero durante una temporada, no sabe por cuanto tiempo pero necesitan tomarse las cosas con calma… los dos.

—No me extraña, es una situación difícil –Mikoto bebió un poco de su té–. Aunque sería mejor el quedar aquí con todos los demás entiendo que hay demasiadas cosas que les puedan traer malos recuerdos.

—Venderá la casa, no quiere arraigarse a nada y además en el trabajo le han conseguido un piso fuera. Por lo menos tiene un trabajo flexible.

Itachi le hizo señas a Sasuke para que se fueran de ahí, no sería bueno que los encontraran escuchando a escondidas.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas cuando sus padres les comunicaron que debían ir al aeropuerto para, otra vez, despedirse de alguien. Sasuke tenía la esperanza de que los llevaran con ellos, tal vez esta vez podría conocer a aquel niño pero lamentablemente sus padres habían decidido dejarlos con sus primos.

Sasuke se sintió decepcionado por aquello pero como buen Uchiha, esta vez, supo mantenerse firme todo el rato después de todo lo que paso en aquella casa solo habían sido sensaciones dispares e ilógicas, no tenía porque querer ver a alguien que ni conocía.

* * *

Pasados uno meses todo parecía volver a la normalidad, de vez en cuando veía a su padre esperar una llamada que nunca tardaba en llegar y, con la cual, terminaba colgando el teléfono con una leve sonrisa y algo parecido a alivio pero siempre volviendo inmediatamente a su seria postura.

Su madre parecía más animada que en aquellas primeras semanas después de aquella visita. Su hermano le había explicado que aquellas llamadas eran de su viejo amigo y parecía que las cosas no les iban del todo mal. Y él...

Él había dejado aquellas preguntas sin respuesta en algún rincón oculto de su cabeza, no iba a pensar más en ellas: primero, porque no encontraba una respuesta clara y, segundo, por que estaba claro que solo había sido algo pasajero.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Por si alguien no lo ha notado, Sasuke no tiene ni idea de que aquello era un funeral. Básicamente, me gusto la idea de dejar que Sasuke vagara un poco sin que supiera el porque estaban realmente en esa casa, claro que después se entera, pero era linda la idea de un Sasuke algo inocente/ingenuo en ese aspecto.

Otra cosa, esto iba ha ser un one-shot de 1,000 palabras pero comencé a escribir y para cuando me di cuenta había llegado a las mil palabras y apenas tenía una de las ideas que tenía pensado así que he decido partirlo. Dudo que sea más largo que un two-shot pero no se fíen mucho, la historia no tiene final y por lo tanto dependerá de mi problemática mente.

Bueno, como siempre se aceptan críticas, comentarios o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. También si alguien detecta algún error me avisara para cambiarlo o algo que no llegue a entender bien para explicarlo. (_**Kai-san:**__ Por que en este capitulo he divagado bastante, __**Inner:**__ Perdónenla no lo hace con mala intención es así de despistada y torpe, __**Kai-san:**__ Pues eso, que me disculpen_).

Una última cosa, soy un desastre con el inglés si el titulo no es correcto por favor díganlo.

**FELIZ INICIO DEL 2013 Y GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ!**

Bye!_ Kai-san_


	2. Avance

Odio los exámenes, odio los trabajos, odio la Uni! Dios, las primeras semanas del año siempre están llenas de faenas que realizar, si más no las horas vacías en el tren sirven de algo... porque paso más horas en el tren que en mi casa XD

Hice un pequeño cambio en las edades de Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi del capitulo 1. Naruto tiene siete años cuando se muda, Sasuke igual e Itachi tiene catorce. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo y pido perdón para los que esperan algo de SasuNaru por que la verdad esto me ha quedado muy alejado de algún momento intimo entre estos dos.

Lo siento si decepcionó a alguien pero ya dije que la historia sería larga y me parece que la estoy alargando más de lo debido.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro dado que nadie me paga ni con galletas

* * *

**2. Avance**

Minato era un buen padre y un esposo excelente. Amaba, por encima de todo, a su familia hasta el punto de estar seguro de dar voluntariamente su vida a cambio de su seguridad

Era feliz, se enamoro de una persona maravillosa. Se habían conocido en la Universidad, y no porque fueran a la misma facultad sino por participar los dos en la organización del festival de la Universidad. Su relación fue algo especial, ella tenía una personalidad y una manera de vivir que lo cautivaron como nadie lo había echo.

Tiempo después, muy después, de casarse Kushina le soltó emocionada que pronto serían tres. Minato no podía estar más contento, literalmente se abalanzo sobre ella para llenarla de besos y dulces caricias. De esa noticia llegaron miles de felicitaciones y después de cierto número de meses un pequeño rubio llegó a sus vidas.

Pasaban los años y el pequeñín crecía siendo todo hiperactividad y alegría, los padres de Minato le comentaban divertidos que el niño era la viva imagen de él a esa edad. Aunque también estaba su carácter, el cual era una mezcla del suyo y del de Kushina porque verdaderamente era tan testarudo como ella.

Sí, era feliz y cada día estaba agradecido por aquello que había recibido. Las sonrisas de sus dos tesoros era algo celestial.

El problema es que tanta felicidad se vio interrumpida por un fatídico accidente. No sabia como había pasado pero de un momento a otro había perdido para siempre uno de sus tesoros dejando su alma destrozada y vacía, tanto la de suya como la de Naruto. Aunque el momento en que su alma se resquebrajo del todo fue al escuchar el llanto del pequeño y como se aferraba con toda la fuerza que disponía a su pecho, intentando buscar seguridad.

Los primeros días fueron pésimos, sus padres decidieron instalarse temporalmente en la casa para intentar ayudarles. Su padre, Jiraya, se había puesto como objetivo el hacer sonreír a Naruto con un centenar de ideas locas, pensando que eso también ayudaría a Minato. Tsunade, por su parte, regañaba al viejo por a veces excederse con las atenciones que le daba al rubio, no sería bueno presionar al pequeño en esa situación. Minato estaba agradecido con ellos incluso por sus consejos, aunque no supiera como aplicarlos:

"Los cambios siempre existen, algunos son buenos otros son malos y otros... simplemente te reorganizan por completo tu vida. Tarde o temprano los acepas y sigues adelante, el problema recae cuando no eres capaz de aceptarlo y te quedas varado en un único punto, en el cual no haces más que lamentarte arrastrando lo que te rodea a ese pequeño abismo". "Seguir adelante es lo que ella querría, Minato, Cuando te veas preparado no te arrepientas más de tu suerte y continua. No estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a tus amigos pero sobretodo tienes a Naruto, él te necesita y tú a él. Los dos necesitáis un apoyo".

Se podría decir que Minato se encontraba en trance, sabía lo que Kushina querría y también era consciente del comportamiento de Naruto, pero aún así no era capaz de reaccionar. Y no fue capaz de hacerlo hasta el día del funeral.

* * *

Después de haber recibido la noticia y haber llorado entre los brazos de su padre, Naruto solamente se cuestionaba el porqué había pasado aquello. Cuando sus abuelos llegaron, pudo notar su tristeza y el pesar en sus ojos pero había una cosa que le intrigaba. ¿Por qué, a pesar de verse afectados, intentaban animarle y hacerle sonreír? ¿Qué acaso no veían que él no se sentía con ánimos? Pero la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

Una noche había bajado al primer piso por que no podía dormir y al llegar a la puerta de la cocina pudo escuchar a su padre y a sus abuelos, entonces recordó a su madre y aquella frase que le repetía una y otra vez.

"Naru-chan, nunca hay que rendirse. Oka-san no lo hará así que tú tampoco ¿ne?".

A su corta edad sabia que era testarudo, su abuela se lo repetía mucho y con ella su madre reía encantada, por eso aquellas palabras que iban dirigidas a su padre le dieron la idea de cómo debía comportarse. Si su padre le necesitaba, él estaría ahí para ser su apoyo.

Esa pequeña aspiración comenzó a ser su objetivo y lo primero que hizo para demostrar un cambio fue otorgarles un "Gracias" y una pequeña sonrisa a sus abuelos en el desayuno. Pasado unos segundos de asombro Jiraya se le tiro encima y pudo ver como, con más calma y entre algunas lagrimas, Tsunade también lo abrazaba feliz. Había decidido guardarse ese dolor solo para él e intentar animar a sus seres queridos. No podía ser tan difícil ¿verdad? Comprobó que estaba equivocado cada vez que dormía. El subconsciente es algo sincero y cruel a veces, mostrando lo que queremos olvidar. A pesar de pasar malas noches, lo que más le dolía era no poder animar a su padre, cualquier esfuerzo que él intentaba realizar para hacerlo despertar de aquel trance de amargura que parecía consumirlo era inútil. Cada vez estaba más cansado y estresado, tanto por los sueños como por el comportamiento de su padre.

Al final su autocontrol acabo estallando. Deseo estar solo, se sentía rechazado, él no era suficiente para alegrar a su padre. A Naruto también le dolía la pérdida de su madre pero ella se lo había dicho ¿no? Nunca debía rendirse, el problema es que no sabia como hacerlo si parecía que su padre no requería de su ayuda. Necesitaba estar solo, deseaba desesperadamente estar tranquilo y poder dejar salir todo ese dolor retenido. Necesitaba desahogarse... y necesitaba hacerlo solo.

* * *

Minato se vio abrumado por las personas que habían venido a verlo a él y a despedirse de Kushina, pero se altero en demasía por la reacción de su hijo. El pequeño llevaba días sin poder dormir correctamente y esos le estaba pasando factura, la cual parecía haber decidido explotar ese día. Naruto le había gritado, entre lágrimas, que quería estar solo y él no se vio capaz de no cumplir con lo que le pedía. Naruto se quedo encerrado en su habitación en el segundo piso y él en la cocina del primero con sus amigos más cercanos.

Cuando consiguió serenarse Minato decidió hablar con su hijo, ya había notado que el pequeño intentaba mostrarle algo pero no se sentía capaz de encararlo. La última vez que había intentado hablar con él el pequeño no pudo evitar preguntar porqué les pasaba eso, porqué a ella. Claro estaba que ni él mismo tenía una respuesta a eso. Pero también esa consciente que tenía que hacer algo, Naruto había estado teniendo demasiadas pesadillas, eso provocaba que no pudiera descansar bien y eso era preocupante.

El día del funeral Minato comprendió que había sido un completo idiota por no haber reaccionado antes. Ese momento de iluminación llegó cuando fue a ver a Naruto a su habitación.

Ese día al fin pudo recuperar, aunque pequeña, su habitual sonrisa.

* * *

Antes del accidente a Minato le habían ofrecido un puesto en el extranjero, en ese momento lo rechazo sin meditarlo aun así le insistieron en que se tomara un tiempo para recapacitar y tener presentes los pros y contras de aquella oferta. Y ahora mismo eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

La mayoría de las cosas que los rodeaban les traían demasiados recuerdos, era evidente que no iban a olvidar a Kushina pero la herida estaba fresca y recordar que no la volverían a ver era doloroso. Adaptarse a las tareas del hogar fue fácil gracias a la ayuda de sus padres pero lo que realmente le hizo tomar una decisión fue Naruto.

Cuando volvían de recoger un encargo los dos solos, Minato guiaba al pequeño de vuelta a casa mientras su mente divagaba. Estaban en un parque, el preferido de su esposa y de su hijo, recordaba como le había hablado de aquel lugar Kushina la primera vez que lo encontraron. Mientras más recuerdo dulces acudían a su mente una sonrisa melancólica afloraba en su boca. Un tirón en su mano lo hizo detenerse.

Naruto miraba el lugar sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, no obstante, Minato pudo percibir que el brillo, la chispa, la vitalidad que aún residía en los ojos de su pequeño se había apagado. Minato se daba cuenta que esa energía que poseía su hijo aun estaba presente, de manera mínima pero aun existía. Todas las veces que intentaba alegrar a sus padres, a él, a todas las personas que se le acercaban preocupados. Todas esas veces Naruto había demostrado que esa chispa seguía presente, incluso después del funeral parecía haber recuperado un poco más de su fuerza interior.

El hecho que una de las pocas cosas que aún caracteriza a su, ahora, único tesoro desapareciera le había convencido que un cambio de aires no les haría daño.

* * *

A Naruto, la idea de mudarse y dejar atrás todo lo que conocía no le entusiasmo pero la aceptó pensando que su padre siempre sabía que era lo mejor. Así que no tardaron en hacer las maletas y comprar los billetes hacía su nuevo destino.

Ya en el aeropuerto casi todos los amigos de su padre vinieron ha despedirse de él. Naruto conocía a algunos y le alegro volver a verlos, sobretodo a Iruka y Kakashi, los dos mayores habían pasado gran parte de su infancia junto con sus padres. Iruka le deseo un buen viaje con un gran abrazo, el cual tuvo que romper Kakashi por las pocas ganas que tenia el castaño de separarse de él. Kakashi le revolvió el pelo, gesto que detestaba por alborotar más de la cuenta su ya desordenado cabello, y le prometió que se verían pronto, que aquello no era un adiós sino un hasta pronto. Él, simplemente, les dio un abrazo a cada uno y les otorgo la sonrisa más amplia que podía dar en aquel momento.

Con sus abuelos la cosa no cambió mucho. Jiraya tampoco quería dejarlo ir, lo estrujaba tanto que no podía respirar por lo que Tsunade tuvo que intervenir (golpeándolo) y arrebatarle a Naruto. Aquello le causo cierta gracia, la cual se esfumo cuando sintió los pechos de su abuela en su cara. La mujer le estaba asfixiando en un abrazo de oso igual que su abuelo, solo que ella tenía más fuerza.

Cuando Naruto pudo tener algo más de libertad se dedico a observar a su padre y las personas desconocidas que le rodeaban, aunque había una mujer que le sonaba de algo, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes. Mientras intentaba recordar, su padre se acerco a él junto con aquella mujer y un hombre.

—Naruto –llamó–, quiero presentarte a unos viejos amigos. Estos son Mikoto y Fugaku.

—Encantada de conocerte Naruto –Mikoto se agacho para estar a la altura del pequeño–. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, ¿sabes? Yo y tu madre éramos grandes amigas en la Universidad –Mikoto sonrió.

—De Oka-san... –y entonces recordó–. ¡La mujer de la foto! –exclamo señalándola.

—¡Naruto! –Su padre le había llamado la atención por la falta de respeto que cometió, ocasionado que el rubio se sonrojara.

—Tranquilo Minato esta bien, es igualito a ti –rió ella mientras Minato se indignaba–. Supongo que te refieres a una fotografía mía y de tu madre con uniformes ¿verdad? –Naruto asintió aún un poco sonrojado–. Es de cuando íbamos a la Universidad, esa nos la hicimos cuando...

Mientras Mikoto se ponía a explicarle cosas a Naruto, Fugaku y Minato hablaban entre ellos.

—Parece estar bien.

—La verdad, Naruto ha sido mucho más fuerte que yo. Es increíble lo que se parece a Kushina, por cierto ¿Por qué no has traído a tus hijos?

—Ya les llevamos a tu casa el día del funeral e hicimos mal en no ir hasta el cementerio pero no creíamos que los niños estuvieran bien ahí, así que tampoco quisimos traerlos hasta aquí, no los conocen. ¿Tendríamos que haberlos traído?

—No realmente –suspiro.

—Oto-san, ¿de verdad quemaste la sala de estudios? –Naruto había surgido de la nada con aquella pregunta.

—No la queme, solo ocasione un pequeño fuego.

—De pequeño nada, incluso activaste los rociadores contra incendios –Kakashi rió al recordar aquello.

—Nos empapaste a todos Minato –el comentario esta vez fue de parte de Fugaku.

Naruto simplemente miraba a su padre con asombro.

—Mikoto como se te ocurre contarle eso.

—Lo siento, pero cuando lo recordé me pareció divertido explicárselo.

Con aquello el grupo estallo en carcajadas y Minato no tardo en seguirles. Naruto lo miro aliviado, parecía que su padre al fin comenzaba a relajarse.

De pronto anunciaron el vuelo que tendrían que tomar los dos rubios, así que volvieron a despedirse de todos y embarcaron al avión.

* * *

Adaptarse los dos solos a ese nuevo lugar no fue fácil. Los dos eran desordenados y no se podía decir que las tareas de la casa se les dieran bien, aunque Naruto era pequeño era capaz de encargarse de ciertas labores (o al menos lo intentaba) y Minato estaba en proceso de aprender ha cocinar comida comestible. Si más no, los primeros días comieron ramen y eso a Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero a Minato le preocupaban los nutrientes que faltaban en su dieta. Vamos, que la adaptación de tener una casa solo para ellos dos fue bastante complicada.

En cuanto al trabajo, Minato no podía quejarse. Le habían otorgado una casa fantástica y si quería podía trabajar tanto dentro como fuera de su casa.

A Naruto, comenzar la escuela le resulto más difícil. Él era un niño muy sociable y extrovertido pero en aquel nuevo lugar no se sentía seguro. Deseo que aquel desconocido que había visitado su casa estuviera a su lado pero aquello sería imposible, junto a su antigua casa había dejado también recuerdos dolorosos y a aquel azabache.

La maestra decidió sentarlo junto a un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, a Naruto no se le ocurría ninguna manera de comenzar una charla algo entretenida y parecía que su compañero no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Paso una semana hasta que los dos pudieron comenzar a mantener alguna conversación con sentido y que les pareciera entretenida. Naruto no se relacionaba con nadie más que no fuera ese chico y por lo visto el pelirrojo, Gaara, no tenía amistad con nadie de la clase.

Pasaron los meses y los dos pequeños se habían vuelto mejores amigos, tenían bastantes cosas en común y eso ayudaba a socializar de manera más sencilla. Una vez Gaara lo invito a pasar la tarde con él, cuando llegó a su casa comprobó que su amigo tenía dos hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankuro. También se entero que los Sabaku no eran originarios del lugar sino que se habían tenido que mudar temporalmente allí por el trabajo de su padre, solamente residían allí unos pocos meses más que Naruto y Minato. Enterarse que su amigo tal vez se marchara algún día lo entristeció pero recordó que también era posible que él mismo se fuera antes que Gaara, después de todo había prometido volver, además el pelirrojo le había dicho que no tenían ni idea de cuando se irían.

* * *

Minato estaba feliz, al fin parecía que su hijo recuperaba parte de su antigua personalidad y todo gracias a que había conseguido un amigo con el que congeniaba. El pequeño Gaara no era muy hablador y tampoco muy activo, era más bien un niño pacifico y respetuoso, a pesar de eso cuando estaba con Naruto pudo comprobar que los dos cambiaban su actitud habitual para divertirse entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a su nueva vivienda Naruto había dejado de ser el hiperactivo y extrovertido niño que era para pasar a ser un niño tranquilo y amable (aunque esta última facultad siempre la había mantenido). Ver a Naruto jugar y pasarlo bien con alguien más le quitaba un peso de encima a Minato.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado tres años desde que se mudaron y esos dos mocoso se habían vuelto mejores amigos -además de inseparables porque apenas se habían relacionado con algún otro compañero-.

* * *

—Vamos a volver.

—¿Eh? –Naruto dejo de comer su onigiri para mirar confuso a su amigo.

—Nuestro padre ha terminado sus investigaciones en esta región y volveremos a nuestra antigua casa.

—¿Cuándo se van?

—Partiremos este fin de semana. Lo siento Naruto –Gaara bajo la mirada, decirle todo aquello a su amigo había sido duro aunque no lo aparentara.

—No es tu culpa Gaara, además ya me habías explicado que no eran de aquí y algún día tendrían que volver –Naruto sonrió comprensivo a lo que Gaara correspondió.

Restaron en silencio hasta que terminaron de almorzar.

—¿Sabes Naruto? Cuando llegue aquí decidí que no tendría amigos. ¿Para que tenerlos si después tienes que marcharte? Pero me alegra el no haberlo hecho, me ha gustado mucho conocerte. Y... siento mucho que ahora tenga que irme.

—No tienes porqué sentirlo, yo también estoy contento de haberte conocido Gaara, además es posible que nos volvamos a ver –Naruto volvió a sonreír pero esta vez intentando demostrarle a su amigo que todo estaría bien–. Y podremos mantener le contacto por teléfono.

—Claro –Gaara sabía que aquello no sería lo mismo pero era mucho mejor que nada.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó sin darse cuenta y Minato acompaño a su hijo a despedir a su amigo y a sus hermanos en el aeropuerto. Estaba preocupado porque ahora Naruto se encerrara en él mismo, pensando que tal vez si volvía a hacer otro amigo este también se marcharía. Minato sabía lo que le había costado hacer un amigo en la escuela, ya no era tan abierto como antes, y que ahora se quedara solo en aquel recinto no le parecía nada agradable. Había sido mala suerte el que simpatizara con alguien que podría irse... solo había sido mala suerte pero estaba feliz por que lo hubiera conocido, si más no, Naruto había estado feliz con Gaara.

Y sin más el tiempo siguió su curso y a Naruto le pareció que volvía a estar como cuando piso por primera vez la escuela, y no parecía que aquello cambiaria tan fácilmente.

* * *

Sasuke no se podía calificar como un niño sociable pero tenía su grupo de amigos, era difícil acercarse a él porque prefería mantenerse al margen de las cosas que no le interesaban. Su grupo de amigos tenía a muchachos de la misma escuela pero de diferentes cursos, simplemente se habían caído bien unos con otros y habían ido conociéndose por medio de uno de ellos. Su pequeño mundo estaba siempre cuestionado por los demás por llevar el apellido Uchiha y tener que comportarse como tal, aquello lo exasperaba. Por eso entre sus amigos había conseguido sentirse cómodo, porque ellos no lo juzgaban sino que hasta había algunos que se sentían igual que Sasuke. Ser portadores de un apellido importante tiene sus pegas y ellos, a los diez años, aquello seguía molestándoles.

Su grupo de amigos parecía exclusivo y cerrado para los demás, tenían conversaciones con otros chicos y a veces jugaban entre ellos pero siempre volvían a ser el mismo grupo, no parecía que alguien más pudiera ser aceptado. Un día a su clase llegó un niño nuevo, su maestra les había explicado que venía del extranjero pero que había nacido ahí, en la ciudad de Konoha. Sasuke, por un momento, sintió removerse algo muy adentro que no supo identificar o no tuvo tiempo porque en cuanto vio una mata de pelos rojos esa sensación se esfumo.

El chico nuevo se llamaba Gaara y era bastante reservado, conocía la familia Sabaku, su padre había hablado alguna vez de sus investigaciones. Sai no tardo en acercarse al pelirrojo y, por ende, arrástralo a él y a Kiba (aunque el castaño no parecía disgustado por ello). El nuevo no era alguien fácil de tratar y Sai saco a relucir que se parecía a él. Estúpido Sai, aun se preguntaba como habían llegado a ser amigos.

Pasando los días Gaara fue adaptándose y conociendo a los otros miembros del grupo, la verdad es que si se parecía a Sasuke con respeto a comportarse de manera orgullosa e independiente, incluso Shikamaru lo había dicho. A Sasuke, en cambio, le parecía que eran bastante diferentes.

* * *

_—Minato, ¿acaso no piensan regresar nunca? Como mínimo vengan a visitarnos que ya han pasado tres años des de la última vez que los visitamos nosotros y ni tú ni te has dignado a venir a pasar unas míseras vacaciones con tus padres._

—Si, lo se pero...

_—¿Cómo que pero? Naruto debe estar enorme y tú lo estas acaparando solo para ti, su abuelo también tiene ganas de verlo –_Jiraya le había arrebatado el teléfono a Tsuande.

_—Jiraya devuélveme eso._

_—Tendrás que espérate, ahora me toca echarle la bronca a mí._

_—¡Jiraya_!

Sus padres comenzaron a pelear otra vez, aquello no lo alarmo sino que le ocasiono una sonrisa al escuchar como su madre parecía conseguir por fin el teléfono, seguramente su padre habría recibido algún que otro golpe. En el momento que había dicho una palabra al comenzar su madre le había interrumpido para echarle la bronca rutinaria, y él que tenía una sorpresa para ello y no le dejaban hablar.

_—Minato será mejor que estas vacaciones vengan aquí porque juro que si vamos nosotros te arrepentirás._

—Tranquila, vamos a volver –silencio–, ¿Oka-san?

_—¿De verdad volverán? ¿Para quedarse?_

—Sí, ya paso bastante tiempo... más del que tendría que haber pasado.

_—¿Estas seguro? ¿Y el trabajo?_

—Ya he hablado con ellos pero esta vez no me buscaran una casa. Regresamos a Konoha para quedarnos y quiero escoger una casa que sea tanto de mi agrado como del de Naruto.

_—No sabes la alegría que nos das. Por cierto ¿Naruto sigue igual?_

—Sí, ahora esta en su cuarto leyendo y sigue sin salir mucho de casa, no consiguió hacer más amigos.

_—Bueno... volver aquí seguro lo anima_.

—Eso espero.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su habitación mirando una foto de su madre, no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Después de que Gaara se fuera con mucho esfuerzo intento hacer amigos nuevos pero aquello no resultaba, realmente no sabía donde estaba su error pero no conseguía hacer amigos. Como mínimo seguía charlando, vía SMS, con el pelirrojo.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en otra cosa, de repente recordó las mismas sensaciones que tuvo el día del funeral de su madre. Se sentía frustrado por no saber en que fallaba si él lo intentaba con tanto empeño, como cuando intentó animar a su padre. Aquello no le traía buenos recuerdos, también recordó lo mal que lo pasaba por las noches y como odiaba irse a la cama. Recordó como le había gritado a su padre que lo dejara solo para después permitir que un desconocido se quedara con él... Ese azabache, a veces, cuando seguía sintiéndose desprotegido y preocupado intentaba recordar como se había sentido aquella vez pero la sensación ya no era la misma, se había olvidado de cómo se sentía aquello.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para coger sus cascos y relajarse escuchando música, ya tenía dieciséis años y no podía estar recordando esas cosas... tenía que seguir adelante y valerse por si mismo.

Aquella noche, a la hora de cenar, su padre le anunció que volverían a Konoha y él no pudo sentirse más feliz por volver a su hogar.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Kai-san:**__ Bien, lo sé. ¿Dónde esta el SasuNaru? __**Inner:**__ ¬¬ Ni siquiera has sido capaz de hacer volver a Naruto antes de acabar el capitulo. __**Kai-san: **__¡Cállate! He dicho que ya lo se pero en el próximo capitulo pasara de todo... además me estoy planteando el poner otra pareja o no. __**Inner:**__ Ya... una cosa más ¿No habías dicho que esto sería un two-shot? __**Kai-san:**__ ... También dije que no se fiaran de mi y el anterior capitulo parece más bien una especie de prologo que de capitulo uno. __**Inner:**__ En este has escrito 3.916 palabras. __**Kai-san:**__ Es más o menos lo que escribí en el otro, unas 900 palabras más¿ves? __**Inner:**__ sigo viendo que no sabes concentrarte y que escribes demasiado. __**Kai-san:**__ Te odio... pasemos a otra cosa._

Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por que estoy segura que habrá más que alguno decepcionada, tal vez tendrían que haber leído esto junto con el próximo... los tendría que haber subido juntos.

Otra vez, se aceptan críticas, comentarios o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. También si alguien detecta algún error por favor avísenme para cambiarlo o algo que no llegue a entender bien para explicarlo.

* * *

Bye! _Kai-san._


End file.
